lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Shandis Stormrage
' ' Shandis Stormrage is the daughter of Tyrande Whisperwood, and Malfurion Stormrage and a loyal resident of High Forest, along with being a Sentinel Luitenant. Shandis has two sibling in the form of Taflarion Stormrage of whome is the leader of the Talon Druid Sect within the High Forest leadership caste, and Helion Stormrage of whome is a fellow sentinel just like her and her mother. Shandis Stormrage was forced to be placed into a fighting role within the Sentinels very quickly in her life as the conflict with the Trollocs was boiling out of control. A very young girl she has proven herself many times throughout the nearly continues conflict with the Beast of the Easts. In one instance during the Battle of Meadow's Row she held the watchtower alone for nearly three weeks against a nearly constant wave of Trolloc following her units death. These events have only increased the importance placed on her by the leadership of High Forest, and in the most recent conflict with the forces of the Kingdom of Bolten she has been the leader of the defenders who are assigned to defeat the forces of Bolten. In this role she has become very intertwined with the military forces of Gondor who are also dealing with the movement south of the Kingdom of Bolten. Alongside this growing conflict she is still being forced to deal with the Trollocs who are very numerous in this area. History Early History Shandis Stormrage was born in High Forest, and because of this is a very young girl by the standards of the Sindar Elves. She found during her youth solice in the other children of her age group, and together they all grouped together and trained for their eventual futures in High Forest. War with the Beasts Battle of Meadow's Row Main Article : Battle of Meadow's Row During the Battle of Meadow's Row she held the watchtower alone for nearly three weeks against a nearly constant wave of Trolloc following her units death. She along with her unit had moved towards Meadow's Row in a patrol to see what was keeping the watchtower so silent, but as they arrived they were ambushed by a massive force of Trolloc. The Trolloc slowly pushed her and her unit towards the watchtower, and as they reached the tower they discovered they were trapped and desperate for survival they stood back to back fighting for hours. After hours of fighting the last member of her unit fell to the ground dead, and with that she refused to accept defeat and fought like an elf possesed. She used the lulls in fighting to fortify the staircase going up the tower, and she shot Trolloc after Trolloc down with her brilliant archer fire. After hours of fighting alone the Trollocs were ambushed themselves by a relief force, and they discovered her inside the tower near dead surrounded by nearly a hundred Trolloc. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members Tyramde Stormrage.jpg|Tyrande Whisperwood - Mother|link=Tyrande Whisperwood Malfurion Stormrage - Father Talflarion Stormrage - Brother Illidan Stormrage - Uncle Relationships Category:Sentinel Category:Sindar Elf Category:Elf Category:Stormrage Family Category:People Category:People of High Forest